


Cherry Wine

by mrbuttersworthless (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Dirk Strider, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Yandere, au where dirk and jake never got together during sburb, dirk is a bad person, jake and jane got together wayyy earlier in this, yandere dirk strider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mrbuttersworthless
Summary: Dirk Strider is in love with Jake English, and Jake English has himself concerned with Jane Crocker. But Dirk finds himself growing impatient, evermore infatuated with the man he has been in love with since they were kids playing a game. And Dirk will claim his prize at any cost.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Jake English
Kudos: 7





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> TW: implied alcoholism, mild dub-con, sexual content  
> Apologies in advance for how much I use forest metaphors to describe Jake.  
> Moved to white_n0is3 for convenience.

A young man sits alone in his bedroom. Born twenty-six years ago, and given a name ten years ago, today he realizes he has been wasting his time. Your name is Dirk Strider, and for years you have been wasting your time. Sitting on your bed, in what should be a paradise, you feel indescribable emptiness. Ten years ago, you started the game that would lead to where you are now. For ten years now, you have been yearning, pining for your long-time best friend Jake English. Jake, with his wild hickory-dark hair, coffee-brown skin, and bright (naive, even) juniper eyes, has you sycophantic and docile at his whims. Of course, you both are known to each other's feelings, although Jake is likely oblivious to his manipulations. Of course, knowing your luck, Jake had chosen Jane Crocker. Though you have been friends since even before the start of SBURB, your feelings towards her have grown quite mixed. Over time, you've noticed Jane becoming more and more corrupt with power. She's always been fiery, with a passion for whatever her goal was at that time, but this must be more than that. While you may have a bias, you would be stupid to not notice what she has become.

It's only while reflecting on your past errors that you have an idea: _edit_ the narrative. As of late, you've noticed certain powers developing as your alternate selves all coalesce into yourself. If you know that Jake feels the same infatuation as you, what could be the harm in driving him towards you? So you do.

TT: Hello, Jake.  
GT: Oh! I was just about to contact you!

This is wrong, isn't it? You smirk ever so slightly.

TT: Oh? What for?  
GT: Well Janey is out for the night and i was wondering if you'd like to hang out like old chums?  
TT: I don't know, Jake. Are you sure you can handle the Strider ass while alone?  
TT: Who will keep you from biting me like a rabid fox if not Jane?  
GT: Dirk you really havent changed much.  
GT: Personality wise i mean. Obviously you've changed in other ways!  
TT: What's that supposed to mean?  
TT: I just winked at my screen.  
GT: Ahem.  
GT: What i MEANT was youre still funny.  
TT: Alright, then.  
TT: Should I just fly there or are you going to pick me up in an extravagant, overpriced limousine?  
GT: I dont think Janey would like me taking the limo without her permission hahahah!!  
TT: First: I was joking.  
TT: Second: you have to ask Jane for permission to drive? Is she your mommy now?  
TT: Don't answer that.

You set your phone down and sigh, sinking into the mattress. You already know Jake and Jane's relationship can be _troubled_ at times, but this is making you feel a certain vexation towards the raven-haired girl who's all but claimed Jake. On one hand, you wish you would've gotten with Jake when you had the chance. On the other, you know for a fact it wouldn't have worked out. But you're thinking too much now, and your phone has gone off at least three times.

GT: Erm okay.  
GT: Dirk i just inexplicably found an old photograph of you!!  
GT: 12032424.png

It's just a picture of you when you were a teenager. Nothing special about it, save for the fact that it makes you realize how much you need a haircut. Now that you think about it, you believe this may have been the day you ended the world and started the game.

TT: Didn't I take that on my birthday?  
TT: My fifteenth, specifically. The day we all started SBURB.  
GT: Perhaps it is!!  
GT: Its funny it feels like centuries have past since we started that game.  
TT: Yeah.  
TT: I'm on my way right now.

* * *

"Dirk! Come in, come in! Geez, it feels like it's been ages since we've last hung out," Jake ushers you into Jane and his mansion (although it mostly belongs to Jane). Cool, fluorescent lighting reflects off of the pure marble floor, and you've never felt so grateful to be wearing sunglasses all the time.

"I didn't realize how big this place is," You sit down on a big, pristine couch as he takes a DVD out from a scratched, label-free case. You can tell that it's a relic that he managed to keep from either before or during the game by the stark contrast of the ancient disc being put into the shiny and modern DVD player.

"It is definitely big!”

Jake chuckles and sits next to you. He sounds… nervous? He presses a button on the remote and plays the movie.

“Is this Avatar?” Jake hands you a packet of fruit snacks and a glass of wine. The juxtaposition is almost comical.

“Oh, I forgot you don’t drink! Sorry, sorry,” He goes to grab your glass.

“A glass can’t hurt. Besides, isn’t this shit expensive? Are you just gonna double fist some artisan wine?” You’re taking a gamble at this point. Between the fact that you have zero tolerance built up and the fact that you’re 5”6 (in shoes), this glass could be a mistake. But you don’t want to be rude, do you? You swirl the glass around like they do in movies and take a sip. Holy shit, that’s awful, “This is good wine.”

Jake seems to be almost finished with his glass. Is it insensitive to say that all of your friends seem to have drinking problems nowadays? He pours himself another. “It’s funny, I remember this movie being better when we were young lads.” You notice how, even though you’re both immortals, Jake seems to have aged. His forest eyes are circled with cool, dark cedar, and his rosewood lips have subtle lines surrounding them. Other things have changed about him, too. His hair, once in neat ringlets that perfectly framed his face, is now much longer and messier. He’s also put on some weight, recently. You don’t mind these changes though, not at all. You find it almost fascinating to see how your friends have all changed over the years. “You alright there?” Fuck, you were staring.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” You finish off the glass in an attempt to be inconspicuous.

“Oh, no reason,” There’s an awkward silence, and you’re starting to get impatient. You decide to push this in the right direction. “Dirk, can I ask you sort of a strange question?” You tilt your head. “Do you ever feel…” He stalls for words, “Dissatisfied? With your life?”

“What do you mean?”

He takes a sip from, what seems to be, his third glass of wine, “I dunno. I don’t think I should. Feel dissatisfied I mean. I live in a mansion, I have a wife, I’m quite literally a god for fuck sake!” He stands up and starts pacing back and forth. He looks at you as though he’s able to see through your shades; straight into your eyes. “Am I being selfish?”

You look at him. You feel so incredibly guilty, yet a part of you feels like it’s finally been fed. Things have started kicking off. You remove your shades and stand up, looking dead into Jake’s worried eyes. “No, you’re not. Have you ever thought that your life may not be as perfect as you think?”

His thick brow furrows. “What are you implying? Jane is lovely, I’m very lucky to have her.” It sounds more like he’s trying to convince himself.

“I never mentioned Jane.” You both stew in the thick silence and tension, your fire-tinted eyes burning into his pine ones. You give another push.

Jake pulls you down onto the couch, his hand cupping your face so gently yet like if he let go he would lose you forever. He kisses you, and it feels like a weight has been lifted. His lips tremble against yours, warm and soft and tasting of wine. You slide your hand up under his shirt, feeling the ridges of his spine and the scars along his torso. “D-Dirk, we can’t do this,” His voice is a hoarse whisper, even though you’re the only ones in the mansion, “Jane is gonna- she’s gonna find out.” You glide your hand down his sides, and you can feel goosebumps under his skin.

You pin him down by his hips and he _whines_ and it’s the most divine sound you’ve heard in your life. You palm him through his cargo shorts as his breath becomes jagged and desperate. “Ng, Dirk,” He puts his hand on your chest, “We can’t- I-I shouldn’t,” Jake pushes you off with surprising force, and you go stumbling back.

“Jake-” He cuts you off.

“Leave.” He doesn’t even look at you. “Please,” God, he sounds pathetic.

You linger in front of the TV. “I’m sorry?” That wasn’t an apology and you know it.

“It’s not your fault, Dirk. Please, just leave. I can’t-” He sounds like he’s trying not to cry. He looks at you, straight in the eye, “Jane can’t find out.”

And with that, you leave.


End file.
